Femme in the Streets, Butch in the Sheets
by cptraydorsgf
Summary: or, In Which Brenda Pays Sharon Raydor Back   This is a sequel to my previous fic "Oh, For Heaven's Sake"  Thank you thank you to everybody who read and reviewed.  Hope you enjoy this story as well!  Warning for toys


Brenda nibbles on her thumbnail and stared blankly at the rows of ice cream in the grocery freezer. She has been standing rooted to the same spot in the supermarket for fifteen minutes, looking unseeing at flavor choices, her basket hanging limply off the end of her arm. After today, a measly sundae from the ice cream shop or box of ding dongs from the bodega on the corner just wouldn't do it. She needed a half gallon of phish food, a family size bag of Reese's and at least two boxes of those Fannie Mae chocolate turtles. Maybe even some sugar cookies. And a jumbo bottle of chocolate syrup. Oooh that woman. That terrible, awful, horrible, incredible, sexy, infuriatin' woman. It has been nearly three full days since their…encounter…and Sharon hadn't called her. Or texted. Or even sent her a single measly email acknowledging what had happened between them. Though, Brenda bites her lip, that may kind of be her fault since she was the one who left in the middle of the night after they…finished. But she told Sharon she was going to go and she should definitely get some credit for that! She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. It wasn't her fault Gabriel had called needing her exactly that second. She had to go, even if she had wanted to tell Gabriel to go to hell and crawl back underneath the covers with Sharon. And maybe she should have said something, anything, about what happened between them before she slinked out with her ripped panties in her purse, but what exactly should she have said anyway? Thanks for the best orgasms I've ever had? Sorry I didn't have a chance to repay the favor? Please, please, please, don't tell anybody about this because I'm married and I want to stay that way? Though she supposes any of those would have been better than the stilted, awkward "see you at work" she had managed to choke out and the psychotically cheerful "bye bye now," she had settled on. And not only was the woman blatantly ignoring her, but she had ruined candy for her as well. Every time Brenda picked up a ding dong, a bag of M&Ms, all she could taste was the flavor of Sharon's kisses, rough and demanding against her lips and the dark taste of that woman made the chocolate seem flat out inadequate. Every time she went to rip open a HoHo, all she could think of was cupping and cradling Sharon's amazing breasts, squeezing her nipples. Every bite of ice cream that melted in her mouth just made her yearn for the essence of Sharon Raydor on her tongue. Rice crispy treats dipped in marshmallow fluff weren't nearly as sweet as Sharon licking her to orgasm. Tirimisu was downright bland compared to the rush of her Captain moving inside of her. And how could chocolate syrup be any good at all unless she was licking it off the other woman's stomach? There are so many things Brenda didn't get to do with her Captain, so many sweet pleasures they had been denied. Brenda flushes impossibly hot at the mental list she has been making of everything she has been craving about Sharon. She didn't even really get to touch the other woman, not really, not nearly enough, not with the way Sharon had taken control and proceeded to pleasure her into oblivion. And Brenda feels a trickle of embarrassment at that thought because she has never been like that, so…submissive…in bed before. God knows lovers have tried, especially Fritzi, has tried to get her to give up her control and let him lead, but somehow Brenda can't ever really let go and she always ends up on top. Except with Sharon. With Sharon she had been willing and pliant and far too eager for the older woman to satisfy every insatiable carnal desire she had been harboring for her for heaven only knows how long to be too fussed about what way Sharon took her. It had been…freeing, Brenda thinks, to surrender to herself, her needs, and let her Captain take charge of her body. And, oh, had the woman ever! Brenda feels a throb deep inside of herself at the thought of how good it had been when Sharon took charge. Why had she ever thought the older woman would be buttoned down and cold in bed? She had been anything but, commanding Brenda's body with her hands, her mouth…and her strap on. Brenda shudders bodily. She had not been expecting that, any of it, but certainly not the use of the toy. Or how easily Sharon had wielded it. That thought hadn't come to her until much later; how comfortable her Captain seemed fucking another woman like that. Never, even in her wildest most forbidden fantasies about that woman, had Brenda imagined how powerful Sharon would look with a toy strapped to her amazing hips, how it would feel to have all of the woman inside of her, moving above and against her.

Brenda tampers down her groan of frustration. She knows she can't go on like this. She can't function for much longer with those distracting images popping into her mind at the absolute worst of times. The look in that woman's eyes when she came, blurring her vision on her drive to work, the way her gaze trailed appreciatively and hungrily down her nude body while staring at the murder board. On her knees before Brenda, tongue buried deep inside her, while trying to enjoy a slice of cake. Her gorgeous, perky breasts swaying lightly as she straddled Brenda's waist as she sits across from her husband at the dinner table. That awful, beautiful woman has consumed her. She used to crave double chocolate chip cookies, now it is Sharon Raydor.

She eyes a box of chocolate dreamsicles. Soft, smooth skin slicked with sweat. Dark cherry flavored frozen yogurt? Long, lean legs and perfect, round breasts. Eskimo pies and ice cream sandwiches? Sensitive hidden flesh, dripping with arousal and throbbing against her tongue. Popsicles? Using Sharon's strap on to take the woman from behind up against the very same wall where Sharon had her. Oh yes. A bead of sweat trickles down the back of her neck, despite the chill of the grocery aisle. Yes, that is exactly what Brenda wants, what she needs.

Brenda drives well above the speed limit and it occurs to her briefly as she pushes through a yellow light that she should feel bad. Guilty, ashamed, regretful. She is a married woman, a Deputy Chief with the LAPD and she has absolutely no business having illicit sex with a female subordinate officer. But all she can feel is desire, desperation. She knows the guilt will come one of these days, but she suspects only after she has fully satisfied her craving for the woman. And one night was not nearly enough.

For Sharon, the regret over what she had done with Brenda didn't so much trickle into her awareness as it hit her like a freight train, then reversed and ran over her again. Because as willing and wanton as Brenda had been with her that night, Chief Johnson is a superior officer, a married woman and probably doesn't even really like her that much. No, Brenda trusts her and tolerates her now that they are on the same side of this lawsuit and now that she needs her. But Brenda doesn't really like her, at least not the way Sharon likes, admires and respects her. And looking back, fucking her into oblivion probably isn't the way to gain the Chief's respect. And there is no way they will be able to work together again. Not when the Chief will surely go back to being insufferably difficult and blatantly hostile to Sharon in response to the intimacy they shared. And not when Sharon just knows she will be incapable of looking at Brenda and not seeing her as she was that night; splayed out on her bed, writhing in ecstasy, blonde hair fanned out in a halo around her head.

It isn't as if Sharon thought Brenda would call her, or come see her, or acknowledge their night in any way because that simply isn't how Chief Johnson handles things. Especially not with the way the Chief had slinked out of her bedroom. But she also didn't report Sharon for sexual harassment and have her fired, so she supposes things could be worse. And it isn't as if Sharon really wanted her to call, or come talk to her, because if Brenda had that would force Sharon to address her feelings about the younger woman and she isn't quite sure what those are. Professional respect, admiration, lust; all of these are easy to identify and name and if it were just the lust, just the attraction Sharon probably wouldn't be so concerned. If it was just desire she felt for her Chief, it would have been satisfied and Sharon could move on from her ever present thoughts surrounding her superior. But it seems having Brenda once wasn't enough, not when she knows all the little sounds the woman makes when Sharon moves inside her, when she comes. Not when she can still taste Brenda on her tongue and feel her clenching around her fingers. Not when her lips still sing with the force of their kisses. Not when she can't help but fantasize about how much more she wants to do with the woman. Apparently, she is going to keep needing Brenda. All the time. Maybe it's because she is a match for her, is on her level, possesses her intellect. This is, of course, why Sharon never called. She knows herself well enough to know that despite her icy façade, she wouldn't have the self-control to resist. She would try to tell Brenda what they had done was inappropriate, but would end up begging her to come over. She would try to say they made a serious mistake, one they could never make again, but would end up telling Brenda how amazing and wonderful and incredible she had been. It's why she didn't go see the Chief, despite thoughts of hundreds of manufactured reasons for doing so. She would have gone to the woman to ensure nothing would interfere with their newfound professional understanding (or her own promotion potential) and would have ended up throwing Brenda on her desk and taking her right there. She would have meant to clear the air between them, to put a stop to the addiction this could become for her, but would have given in to her craving for Brenda's taste. She would have dropped to her knees in front of the woman in her office and licked every inch of her. Ironically, she thinks, this is probably how Brenda feels ding dongs. The difference between them, of course, is Sharon has far more self-control than Brenda. She can stop needing this any time she wants to.

'This is silly,' Brenda thinks as she smoothes her hands over her skirt and tucks her hair behind her ears. She stares at Sharon's front door and wondering what on Earth she is going to say to that woman if she ever bucks up the courage to ring the doorbell. This is also the last place she should be. She should be in her office, catching up on paperwork. She should be having dinner with her husband. Not standing outside like an idiot mentally scripting a conversation with a woman who clearly doesn't want to talk to her. If Sharon wanted to talk to Brenda, she would have called and Brenda should really be thankful she didn't and try to let this go. But maybe that's why she's here, Brenda muses. After all, Sharon is her subordinate officer and could probably get her fired if she ever told Will they had slept together. Brenda winces at the thought of how that conversation would go. Maybe she just needs to make sure that Sharon isn't going to open a file on her or report her for sexual harassment or whatever else a Captain of Internal Affairs could surely do to make her life difficult. This is really about ensuring professionalism anyway. And with that determined thought in mind, Brenda firmly presses the doorbell.

Sharon knows, just knows, who must be at her door right now. Who else would it be at this late hour without a courtesy phone call? It absolutely isn't because she swears she can feel Brenda Leigh even through the walls and insulation of her home. She debates not answering the door, remaining still and silent until the woman goes away but she knows Brenda Leigh Johnson and she knows the woman will sit on her porch all night if she has to, now that she has evidently decided she wants to talk to Sharon. Sharon sighs in defeat; she will be the bigger person here, the better person and do the honorable thing because, with the exception of that night, that is always what she does with Brenda.

The door swings open and Brenda tries to pretend she doesn't feel her heart beating double time or her palms starting to sweat.

"Chief Johnson." Sharon greets formally. This is the woman who was so wet and open for her, the woman whose nipples hardened against her palms.

The tone is clipped and even and Brenda deflates just a little bit at seeing the Captain Raydor mask firmly in place, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Although what had she been expecting anyway? That woman to melt at the mere sight of a disheveled Brenda on her doorstep and drag her into her embrace, kissing her senseless? To press her against the door and have her right there in the entryway of her house? Of course not, not her Captain, not after she had been a big enough bitch to not even call.

"Sharon." Brenda says firmly and then bites her lip. Perhaps it would have been better to address the woman by her rank, to focus on being a Deputy Chief for this conversation. Although, if she had been thinking like a Deputy Chief, this is the last place she would have come. The woman's lips purse slightly and Brenda remembers how soft they are, how warm. Evidently she had been staring because Sharon drops her arms and sighs, swinging the door open wider and gesturing for Brenda to come in.

Brenda follows her to the kitchen and watches as Sharon walks around her island, just as clean and crumb free as the last time Brenda was here, placing it between herself and the Chief. Brenda bites her lip. She has no script for this. And Sharon clearly isn't going to help her. This was really a terrible, horrible idea. Despite how intimately they now know certain parts of each other, it occurs to Brenda that they hadn't talked much during their night together. Besides a few whispered words and cries of pleasure, neither of them had said much, talked about what they were doing or why. Not even afterwards, when Brenda had fallen into a blissful sex coma had they discussed what they had done. And then Gabriel had called, interrupting and ruining everything because Brenda didn't even get a chance to repay Sharon for-

No. That isn't why she is here. She is absolutely not here to pay Sharon back for the three orgasms she owes her. This is about dignity and professionalism so she has to-

"I've been thinkin' about you." The words are out before she can stop them and she nearly shoves her fist in her mouth. That is not at all what she meant to say. Sharon studies her intently for several long moments, eyes keen and discerning behind her glasses. This was the woman who came in her mouth, whose legs wrapped around her hips when Sharon was inside of her.

"I have been thinking about you as well." It's cautious, but sincere, like her Captain isn't quite sure what to make of her.

Sharon isn't quite sure what to say to the Chief, isn't quite sure why Brenda is here. "I was kind of waitin' for you to report me for sexual harassment to Chief Pope." And that hurts, more than Sharon wants to admit and for reasons she doesn't wish to fathom.

"Is that really what you think of me, Chief Johnson?" She is determined to keep this professional because that's why the Chief is here, after all, of course it is. She is worried about her job.

It's only because Brenda has seen Sharon with all her walls down that she knows how she looks with them up and the slight smile that had been tugging at her lips falters. The woman was hurt, somehow, even though she had only been teasing. Well, mostly.

"I don't quite know what to think about you, Captain Raydor." She shoots back swiftly, but her tone is lacking any real malice, any genuine anger.

"Chief," Sharon sighs heavily. "If the purpose of this impromptu visit is to discuss the ramifications of our…encounter…the other night, I can assure you it isn't necessary. I have no intention of reporting either of us to Chief Pope and no expectations of any…favors, professionally, as a result of… I can also assure you that I will remain as professional as I have always been when working with your division and will not allow any lingering… awkwardness to interfere with us performing our duties appropriately." This was the woman who sucked on her tongue and throbbed against her fingers.

Brenda hears her own words, presented much more articulately than she ever would have been able to do, in Sharon's voice. And no, she realizes then, that is not what she wants. That is not what she wants at all. She doesn't want to return to being professional and distant and impersonal. She doesn't want to pretend their night never happened and go back to being Chief Johnson and Captain Raydor pursuing parallel investigations. Sharon has been inside of her. Sharon has made her come. And that matters, that changes things, even if they don't want it to. And Brenda has never been inside Sharon, never made Sharon come and that matters, too. Suddenly, that matters more than anything else in the world when the woman is standing right there in front of her, beautiful and perfect and composed. Brenda wants to shatter her, muss her, explore her, make her feel just a little of what she has been feeling ever since that woman entered her for the first time.

Sharon only has a second to realize something has changed before Brenda is rounding the island to devour her mouth in a kiss. Sharon gasps in surprise and Brenda takes the opportunity to lick into her mouth, stroking her tongue. And yes, this is what she needs, the shock of adrenaline, arousal and pleasure sing through her bloodstream, lighting her up. It's every ding dong she has ever eaten and more, it's double fudge ice cream and strawberry mouse and it's delicious. Sharon falters under the passionate weight of Brenda's kiss and reaches out to steady herself, grasping the other woman's hips firmly. And that was a mistake because then she is feeling Brenda's curves and there is no space between them, they are melting into one another, breast to breast and stomach to stomach. Brenda grasps Sharon's face in her palms and presses her tongue deeper into her mouth, searching out every hidden flavor of her, and Sharon whimpers at the bolt of desire that shocks her body.

The sound spurs Brenda on and she drags her lips away from her Captains luscious mouth to trail them across her neck, sucking and nipping at smooth skin until she feels the woman's pulse hammer against her mouth. Brenda feels a little thrill at the knowledge that she has done this to Sharon, made her heart beat like that, and she impulsively licks the spot before sucking the skin into her mouth. Sharon moans, low and throaty, and Brenda twines her fingers in that perfect hair, pulling Sharon's mouth back to hers. Sharon is ready for Brenda's kiss this time and she meets the woman's searching lips with her own, tracing them with her tongue and it is Brenda who whimpers this time, fisting her hands in the Captain's shirt because god, the things that wicked tongue can do should be illegal.

"No." Sharon whispers suddenly, voice impossibly husky and Brenda doesn't even hear what she says because all her body registers is that husky timbre, roughened just for her and she kisses the woman again, deep and hard. "No." Sharon repeats, a little louder, and presses a firm kiss to Brenda's lips. "We can't." She mumbles against the Chief's mouth and all Brenda knows is that those incredible lips have stopped moving against her own and she can no longer feel the woman's tongue and she might die. Brenda nearly whines with disappointment. She captures Sharon's lips between her own, a sweet caress, before she pulls away.

"What?" She gazes up at her Captain and blinks confusedly through the haze of her desire.

"We can't, Chief." Sharon whispers and they are no longer pressed together, but they are close enough for Brenda to feel her warm breath on her face.

"We…can't?" She asks, as if she hadn't understood the words. Sharon shakes her head and looks down to where her traitorous hands have curled around her Chief's waist. She brushes her thumbs briefly across the fabric of the woman's sweater and pulls them, trembling, from her body.

"You are my superior officer. And you're married." And if Sharon is being honest, the former bothers her significantly more.

"Yes, well," Brenda huffs, "I was your married superior officer the other night, too. That didn't stop you." It is an angry accusation, but Brenda sounds hurt as well and Sharon's heart clenches at the realization that she put that tone in her Chief's voice.

"The other night was…" Sharon swallows hard, as images of Brenda race through her mind. "It was a mistake." She manages to choke out, though everything in her rebels against the word. She nods firmly. "A mistake." She repeats. "And it would be in both of our professional interests to forget it happened and attempt to move on with preparing for this summary judgment hearing." Suddenly Sharon wants to laugh. Forget it ever happened. The mere idea of her forgetting what Brenda looked like, felt like, tasted like and sounded like as she climaxed is so absurd that Sharon wonders how she even managed to get the words out. She will be treasuring those memories for years, pulling them out and looking back on them fondly, and with no small amount of desire, and she knows it. And that should terrify her, that Brenda has this much power over her, but it doesn't because after all, the woman came to her. This realization startles her. Brenda came to her. And kissed her. "Don't you…don't you think that would be wise…Chief?"

Brenda heaves a breath and crosses her arms over her chest. "Of course I think that would be wise, Captain." She spits. "But I should think it would be obvious to you that I can't forget it, since I'm here."

Sharon sucks in a sharp breath. "Chief…?" She hates herself a little bit for the hopeful lilt to her voice but Brenda deflates a bit.

"I can't forget, Sharon." She repeats, softer. "I know I should because if Pope finds out, I'll lose my job and if Goldman finds out, I'll probably go to jail." Briefly, Sharon wonders which of these things would be more disturbing for Brenda. "And if Fritz," She inhales sharply, as if pained. "If Fritz finds out, it will break his heart. And destroy our marriage. But I can't…I think about you all the time. I think about it all the time. I…I've never…been like that." Brenda flushes a deep crimson and wraps her arms around herself. "I can't even eat chocolate anymore," she continues ruefully. "Every time I taste it, all I can think is that I didn't…that I never…I wonder if you taste as sweet. And I find myself wonderin', if you're thinkin' about it, about me, too." Sharon melts, just a little bit, at the raw honesty Brenda gives her. And recognizes her last as the entreaty it is and maybe Brenda does, too because suddenly her tone is hostile again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be, Sharon."

"I think about it all the time, Brenda Leigh." Sharon confesses and she warms at the sight of the hurt leaving Brenda's brown eyes. "You are on my mind at some of the most…inopportune moments." A hint of a smirk plays at the corner of her mouth and Brenda's eyes sparkle.

"Oh, really, Cap'n?" Brenda's drawl is back, but this time because she's teasing, playing coy. Sharon tries not to think it's adorably cute. She hums lightly.

"It was extremely difficult to question an officer about an alleged excessive use of force when all I could think about was you naked underneath me." It's succinct and honest, typically Sharon. "Being inside of you again and tasting you when you come."

Oh! A flash of heat suffuses Brenda's entire body. Leave it to that woman to just cut her off at the knees like that.

"Now, now, Captain." Brenda says and her voice is breathier than she would like, but still relatively even. "I think it's my turn to go first."

Then she is kissing Sharon again, but not as urgently as before, softer and slower, drinking from Sharon's lush lips before teasing them apart with her tongue. With a lazy twirl, Sharon's tongue is twining with hers. Brenda moans into Sharon's mouth and Sharon squeezes her hip before reaching for her hand. With a gentle pull, Sharon leads Brenda back to her bedroom, but there is less rush this time. Sharon pauses to snag the blonde around the waist and nuzzle her neck and Brenda pushes Sharon into a wall to kiss her jawline. They dance around chairs and walls and bump into furniture but never break the contact of their mouths.

Brenda is panting heavily by the time they reach Sharon's bedroom and clutching at Sharon's body to keep from melting into a pile of goo at the woman's feet. Her lips are suckling and nipping down Brenda's neck, just the way Brenda likes and Brenda moans deliriously. Her head lolls to the side and she fists her hands in Sharon's shirt, holding the woman's body to her as Sharon dips into the hollow of her throat. Her fingers tease the hem of Brenda's sweater and Brenda wriggles away from her.

"No, not yet." She is rumpled and disheveled, breathing hard and Sharon's eyes snap up to meet hers.

"Brenda?"

"I want to see you first." Sharon smiles her genuine smile and unbuttons her shirt, letting it fall from her shoulders and she shimmies out of her skirt, stepping out of the material and standing before Brenda in only a lacy black bra and matching thong.

Brenda's wide eyes are focused intently on Sharon's movements, watching as the woman reveals herself. She is flawless and Brenda aches. Her skin is smooth and so soft looking and her body is all feminine curves, full breasts and womanly hips. "Oh Sharon." She whispers softly and before she can stop herself she is closing the distance she put between their bodies and reaching out to her lover. Her fingers trail lightly along the soft belly, around the curve of a hip, down to brush the top of a lean thigh and up to rest just above the swell of one achingly perfect breast. Fascinated, Brenda traces the cups of Sharon's bra with her fingertip and lets it brush against a stiffened nipple.

Sharon watches Brenda explore her, lets her take her time, reveling in the tentative touches and soft caresses. Brenda's fingers pause at the front of her bra, feeling the clasp and she is powerless to stop herself. She has to see all of this woman, bared to her and only her. She easily flicks it open and pushes the straps off of Sharon's shoulders and Sharon shrugs out of it. Brenda gasps. Ohhh…her Captain is gorgeous. Full and firm and soft and round and Brenda is cupping her in her hands, feeling the weight of her breasts and watching Sharon's eyes flutter shut. Pink nipples, lighter than her own, push into her palms and Brenda automatically rubs over them. Sharon whimpers softly and pushes her chest firmer into Brenda's hands and Brenda briefly wonders how she ever, ever could have hated this woman. She traces the shape of the soft flesh in her hands and leans in to press a kiss to Sharon's lips. "Gorgeous." She whispers against her mouth and Sharon shudders.

"Chief…" Her voice is impossibly husky, deep with arousal and Brenda did that. Their mouths open to one another immediately, tongues dancing slowly and Brenda splays her hands possessively over Sharon's bare skin, feeling as much of her warmth as she can.

"Brenda Leigh," Sharon husks this time as Brenda drags her warm palms up her abdomen. Seeing her Sharon, her precise, controlled Captain Raydor, naked and aroused, panting with desire and flushed with need, all because of a few touches from Brenda, ignites a burning desire to have the other woman, to take her, claim her, please her.

She connects their mouths in a fierce, passionate kiss, scratching her nails down Sharon's back and urging her back towards her bed. Desperate to feel more, more of Sharon, more of everything, she reaches around her back and unsnaps her bra, letting it fall, never breaking their heated kiss. Brenda kisses and nips at Sharon's mouth, that sweet, luscious mouth, desperately trying to consume her and Sharon takes the opportunity a distracted Brenda gives her to reach out and firmly cup the swaying breasts brushing tantalizingly against her own. She immediately pinches hard nipples and rolls them between her fingers, Brenda's cry of pleasure muffled against her mouth. Brenda falters, stumbling under the weight of her need, and Sharon easily maneuvers them so she is guiding their descent into bed, pressing Brenda into the mattress with the weight of her body. She lets herself fall with Brenda, over her, and instantly entwines their legs, pressing a thigh up to Brenda's warm center and gasping at the abundance of wetness that meets her skin, even through the cotton of Brenda's underwear. Brenda moans helplessly and writhes against Sharon's thigh, grinding down against that delicious pressure, so good yet not nearly enough and Sharon kisses her neck. She reaches up to pull her underwear down and instantly cups a hand between the blonde's legs, groaning at the veritable ocean of want awaiting her. Brenda is so wet, so slick and hot and Sharon melts a little at how incredibly Brenda responds to her.

"Brenda," she whispers, and maybe her tone is a little more reverent than she would like, but Brenda is desperately shifting her hips underneath her and probably isn't even paying attention. "Brenda," she says again, rising up on her hands and knees and letting her eyes trail over the supine woman beneath her. Brenda is a goddess, unashamed in her pleasure and so very beautiful. Bountiful breasts and toned muscles, slender hips and strong thighs, spread and open, revealing the very center of the other woman's body to Sharon's hungry eyes. It has been way too long since she has had a woman in this bed and she vows to not waste it, to take her time this time, to enjoy Brenda Leigh.

Brenda's eyes flutter open, finally registering that her Captain has stopped touching her, that her wonderful hand is no longer where she needs it most. Her brow furrows. "Sharon?" She sounds adorably confused and just a little bit nervous and Sharon instantly moves to reassure her.

"Brenda." She whispers, softly and firmly, letting her Chief know she is here and not going anywhere, and splaying her hands over the other woman's hips and belly, stroking lightly.

The woman's eyes are like lasers behind her glasses, honed in on every inch of Brenda's body, taking her in, studying her, memorizing her, and it makes the Deputy Chief blush and shift just a bit uncomfortably. She is unused to somebody looking at her so…intensely, studying her so acutely.

Maybe Sharon senses her embarrassment because she murmurs, "You're beautiful, Chief," and leans down to press a soft kiss to Brenda's sternum. Her hair tickles the skin of Brenda's stomach and an ache pulses between her thighs. Sharon has never sounded like that before and Brenda decides she quite likes it. Her fingers trail up Brenda's sides, tracing her shape. "So beautiful." She kisses up between the valley of Brenda's breasts, hair brushing over her nipples, while her fingers draw nonsense maps along the smooth flesh of her belly, pelvis and thighs.

The ache between her thighs pounds steadily as Sharon trails more kisses along her torso. There is something so decadent about this, laying relaxed as Sharon lavishes her with kisses and caresses. The woman is so soft, so tender, so unlike she was the other night and Brenda likes this Sharon as much as she likes the other one and is too far lost in her cocoon of warmth and pleasure to wonder at the difference between them.

Brenda's hands find their way to Sharon's hips, sighing softly at the lush curves, and pulls Sharon closer. She just wants to feel her and Sharon acquiesces, pulling away from where her lips had been caressing Brenda's skin and cupping her face. She stares deeply into Brenda's eyes, in that way she does that makes Brenda feel like she is reading every secret hidden deep within her, but this time Brenda doesn't feel the urge to look away, doesn't feel uncomfortable appearing so honestly before Sharon and meets her gaze. She holds the other woman's hips firmly as Sharon slowly brings her knee back to press against Brenda. She starts a slow rhythm, grinding gently, watching Brenda's face and Brenda rolls her hips up to meet Sharon's thrusts, painting her thigh with liquid heat. She sighs and whimpers and Sharon brushes a thumb over her lip.

"Does this feel good?" Sharon asks softly and traces one high cheekbone with her thumb. Brenda gasps as something deep inside of her melts and pools deep in her sex.

"Yes," she chokes out and reaches for Sharon's hand. She brings two long, delicate fingers to her mouth and sucks them between her lips, teasing their tips with her tongue. Sharon moans and her eyes flutter shut at the feel of Brenda's hot mouth. Never breaking the rhythm of their pelvises, moving perfectly together, Brenda presses Sharon's hand down between their bodies. "Please," she whimpers. "Please, Sharon. Touch me." It is so easy to ask for it, to beg for what she has wanted from Sharon for far longer than probably she even knew. And she knows Sharon will not deny her, not when they are here, like this. Not when Brenda is so in tune with every pleasurable throb of her almost painfully aroused body.

And she doesn't, pressing her fingers firmly against Brenda's swollen outer lips and tracing the shape of her with just her fingertips. Brenda shudders and lets her legs fall further open, hips shifting to feel more, feel as much as she can. Sharon trails a finger through her folds, parting her and twirls it around her clit, teasing the hood but never stimulating the aching bundle of nerves directly.

"Like this?" She asks, and Brenda wishes her mind could focus for long enough to come up with a snappy retort, until she realizes Sharon isn't teasing her. The older woman is watching her intently, gauging her reactions and her voice is low and soft. It occurs to Brenda that the woman actually wants to know how to pleasure how, how she likes this, and that thought sends another gush of moisture to meet Sharon's softly searching fingers, accompanied by a throaty moan.

"Inside." Brenda instructs breathlessly, far too desperate for the woman's touch to be embarrassed by the need in her voice. "Sharon, go inside me." Sharon bites her lip and traces Brenda's opening, exciting the nerve endings there, and Brenda shifts against her. Briefly, Brenda thinks it's almost silly how tentative Sharon is being now, after having pounded into her with a strap on dildo not more than three days ago without much fuss, but then she isn't thinking anything as one long, slender finger slides easily inside her. "Ohhh Godddd." She moans throatily, clenching tightly around the digit and pulsing. Sharon doesn't thrust her finger, just twists it gently, feeling the shape of Brenda's body and rubbing gently against that patch of skin that has Brenda fluttering around her. "Yessss," Brenda moans languidly and how can this possibly feel so good? How can she possibly be so ready and so turned on and so close already? She doesn't have long to wonder about that, as Sharon has seamlessly pushed another finger into her, curling then both against the spot she has learned drives Brenda crazy and Brenda's hips buck, thrusting against Sharon's softly moving fingers. She moans long and low as her body registers the sensation of Sharon so deeply inside her and her leg curves around Sharon's back.

Desperately, she reaches out for Sharon, in the general direction of where she hopes the woman's own center is. She needs to touch her, feel her, know that she isn't the only one almost delirious with pleasure, make her Captain feel this, too, but Sharon grasps her hand and presses it gently but firmly onto the mattress. "No." She reaches up to rub her thumb against Brenda's clit, stroking over the aching bud and drawing a sharp cry from Brenda's lips. "No." She repeats. "This is about you now, Brenda." She rubs in tighter circles and thrusts a little harder inside of Brenda's body. Brenda wants to say something about Sharon always having to go first, but then Sharon is pressing a third finger so gently inside Brenda and curling them all, pressing firmer against her straining clit and Brenda is coming apart. She comes swiftly and almost brutally, her climax ripping through her and buzzing through her entire body, lighting up every nerve ending, like an electric shock. She shudders and writhes against those talented fingers, her world falling to pieces as she helplessly moans Sharon's name.

Her body is suspended in the apex of its arch and Sharon doesn't stop thrusting, she presses harder and faster and Brenda screams this time as she falls again, her first climax transitioning swiftly and easily into a second as Sharon twists and rubs every inch of her. And, God, the woman must be using all ten fingers and oh fuck yes, Sharon! Brenda thinks she may have screamed the words but can't be sure as spots of color flash before her eyes and her sex pulses and clenches around those incredible fingers, stroking deeply still. Every time her body contracts around Sharon, tiny little aftershocks shoot through her aching sex and her trembling body and she whimpers softly.

Sharon gentles her thrusts until she is still inside of Brenda and kisses her panting lips softly. "I've got you, Brenda." She whispers, kissing her cheek. "You're okay, Brenda Leigh." She soothes the woman down from her high and when her eyelids pry themselves open, she drags her fingers from her body, causing a slight wince and a shift of the younger woman's hips. She smoothes over her forehead and brushes a lock of hair off her face. Sharon is studying her face again, fingers trailing lightly down her side, keeping her caress soft against her oversensitized skin.

With all the strength she has left, Brenda wraps her other leg around Sharon's hip and urges the woman to rest her weight on top of her, capturing her lips in a soft, sensual kiss, lazy in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"I thought I was supposed to go first." Brenda mumbles against the Captain's mouth and Sharon laughs. Brenda briefly thinks it is the most wonderful sound she has ever heard and she wishes she could hear it all the time.

"You're welcome, Chief." Sharon retorts, in her Captain Raydor voice, but she is teasing, a soft smile curving her lips.

"Impossible." Brenda mutters, but she is teasing, too, and her smile turns naughty very quickly. Quickly and easily, in a move she learned in training all those years ago, she flips their positions so Sharon is on her back with Brenda resting on top of her. They are touching everywhere now, breasts pressed together, stomachs meshed, hips aligned and legs braided impossibly. Sharon's eyes darken and Brenda thinks it's a damn good thing she just had two incredible orgasms or she would be dangerously close just from the feel of so much delectable skin against her own. She nips at Sharon's jaw. God, how she wants this woman.

She rubs her palms down Sharon's sides, feeling her soft skin and shifts, settling between her thighs. Her lips trail kisses along the smooth column of her throat, dipping into the hollow between her collarbones with a soft lick. "Captain, Captain," she whispers huskily. "What am I going to do with you?" Brenda considers making a comment about obeying superior officers and showing Sharon exactly what she means by that, but resists. The woman's hands are rubbing up and down her back so gently and Sharon was so sweet with her tonight. She was gentle and loving, tender and soft, probably more open and kind than Brenda has ever seen her. There were no walls or masks between them, no hint of their antagonistic dynamic and Brenda wants to keep it that way. She has Sharon, the real Sharon, in her arms right now and she doesn't want to let her go. She moves so she is straddling Sharon's lap and bends down to take her lips in a deep, soulful kiss. She isn't sure what she wants to say, but hopes Sharon understands. She pulls away and dares to look into those remarkable eyes. She frowns a bit and reaches to remove Sharon's glasses. The woman just smiles as Brenda places them carefully on the nightstand. She returns her gaze to Sharon's eyes and feels her heart swell at the openness in the other woman's expression. She strokes her face softly, trailing a single finger down her throat, between her breasts and over her stomach.

She's beautiful, her Captain. Her body is soft and smooth, her skin glowing and flushed from giving Brenda pleasure. She is sin wrapped up in lush curves and long, lean legs. Brenda's body pulses at the thought of learning and exploring this goddess, of losing herself in her decadent form. Her mouth waters and she drops it automatically to Sharon's chest, pressing the flat of her tongue to her breastbone and licking down to a pebbled nipple. She catches a teasing whiff of perfume, something musky with a hint of vanilla and she imagines Sharon spritzing her bare body. She swirls her tongue around her nipple and suckles, feeling it harden further in her mouth and she bathes it with little licks, bringing her hand up to massage the other full mound. She opens to take more of Sharon's breast in her mouth and licks the impossibly soft skin. God, this is better than chocolate.

Sharon moans in response to a particularly deep pull of her mouth and fists her hand in blonde curls. Brenda rewards her with a firm pinch to her nipple. She drags her mouth away Sharon's amazing breasts and looks up at her lover. She is flushed and panting, eyes dazed but focused clearly on Brenda. Brenda isn't sure if she means to say it or not, but the words are out of her mouth before she can process them.

"I've never done this before." Sharon's expression softens and she reaches out to stroke Brenda's cheek.

"I know." She lets her hand fall. "You don't have to, Brenda."

"I want to." Brenda insists quickly. "I just…you might have to…show me." She bites her lip and blushes in embarrassment. "Show me how to…please you." The words are stilted and a little bit awkward, not coming as easily to her as they do to Sharon.

"Just do what feels right. I'll tell you if I don't like something." Undoubtedly, Brenda thinks. "You can't make a mistake." Sharon adds softly and damn her for always honing in on Brenda's one insecurity, her one sensitive spot.

"I've never wanted someone like this." Brenda confesses, hands rubbing Sharon's stomach and reaching to cup her breasts. "I don't understand it and now, havin' you here like this, I want to do everythin' and I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel." It briefly feels strange to Brenda to speak so bluntly and honestly about her desires; she has never talked about her needs and desires in bed with any of her lovers, either before during or after being intimate, but she can't seem to hold anything back with her Captain.

"You will." Sharon whispers, her husky voice dripping with arousal and producing an answering shiver in Brenda's body. "I've wanted you too much for too long, Brenda. I'm so close already, just thinking about it. This is going to be so good for me; I can feel it."

"What have you…" Brenda swirls her finger around Sharon's navel and swallows hard against the rising tide of her own desire. "What have you been thinkin' about? About me?" Sharon smirks that pleased little smirk that used to make Brenda want to hit her and now just makes her flush with arousal and a deep desire to kiss it off her lips.

"You want to hear my fantasies, Chief?" Her voice is impossibly deep, and amused, and Sharon must be able to feel how wet she is, how much she is aching and throbbing, just from hearing her talk. Brenda knows she does when her smile widens. "Evidently you have a few of your own that you've been thinking about." She rises slightly from her prone position to let her breast ghost over the Chief's ear. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She nips at Brenda's earlobe and feels a pulse of wetness against her belly. "Mmmm, Brenda." She sighs.

Brenda bites her lips and shifts, dragging her sensitive sex over the muscles of Sharon's stomach and moans softly at the delicious friction. Sharon grasps her hips and presses her firmer against her, tightening her stomach muscles.

"I fantasize about this." Sharon confesses hotly. "About feeling you wet and hot, slick and aroused because of me." Brenda stops shifting and stares down at her Captain. "About being inside of you and feeling you tighten and come around me. About hearing your moans and cries of pleasure and that .delicious. sigh that you make, the feeling of you clenching my fingers. You're so warm inside, Brenda. So soft and tight." Brenda's teasing smirk slides off her face, her expression dumbfounded. "I fantasize about stroking you here." Sharon quickly and lightly strums her clit, just once, but it is enough to make Brenda seize and shiver. "About pulling you down over my mouth or burying my tongue inside of you and licking you to orgasm. You taste amazing, Chief." If it is possible, Sharon's voice has gotten even deeper and huskier and Brenda's mouth falls open in a silent "o". "Last week, I could swear I could taste your flavor every time I licked my lips. Exquisite."

Brenda stares down at the woman beneath her and the fire in her eyes, unmoving for long seconds before moaning and crushing her lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "Fuck, Sharon." Oh God this woman. This woman. She had no idea. Brenda squeezes her desperately, fingertips digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises and nips firmly at her breast, suckling the skin roughly. Sharon moans throatily at the feel of Brenda marking her.

"I ate my way through all my ding dongs." Brenda confesses, rumbling her words into the sweat slicked skin of her Captain's stomach, reaching her tongue out to taste the tang of her flesh. "Thinkin' about you." Her tongue trails lower, to the swell of Sharon's lower belly.

"Ding dongs?" Sharon means for it to sound more scathing and less like breathy anticipation, less like she is fighting the urge to grab that blonde head and shove it right between her legs but she just feels the woman smirk against her. She knows; Deputy Chief Johnson always knows.

"Mmm hmmm." She murmurs. "Chocolate cake with that light…creamy….center." Her voice drops and she licks lewdly across Sharon's skin. Despite herself, the Captains legs fall open. Brenda moans in approval and inhales the woman's heady scent, earthy, musky and just a bit tangy and her mouth waters. "I would lick up every bit of it," she draws Sharon's thong down toned thighs and off. "And think how sweet…how delicious." She twirls her tongue just above he small thatch of trimmed curls covering Sharon's mound. "And I would fantasize about…things." A soft nip to vulnerable flesh.

"Thi-things, Chief?"

"Mmmm, things, Captain. Things that might taste…sweeter. Other flavors…" She inhales Sharon's scent deeply. "The mere thought of you ruined candy for me, Sharon." Sharon's hips writhe beneath her Chief. She suddenly wants to laugh. Of course Brenda would liken sleeping with her to eating chocolate. Sinful, delicious, prohibited. Brenda's eyes dart up to meet hers before lowering to her sex.

Sharon is…she is…beautiful. Soft pink and glistening with arousal, swollen and puffy, open for Brenda and she trails a finger along the bare flesh of her Captain. Sharon moans at the first touch of her fingertip and the wet warmth of her body beckons Brenda's to her entrance. She swirls her finger in the abundant moisture waiting for her and groans at the sticky heat. Brenda can't wait. She dips her head to take a long, thorough lick through the other woman's folds and moans against her at the explosion of flavor coating her tongue. She is heady and delicious and Brenda licks out to gather more on her tongue and swallows greedily. Her nose rests on Sharon's clit and the older woman's hips shift and writhe against Brenda's mouth.

"Oh, God, Chief! Brenda." Sharon moans and Brenda plunges her tongue deep into her body, mining the liquor of her pleasure and tracing the shape of her inside, dragging her tongue against soft, spongy walls. She flicks up to the top of Sharon's sex and licks out and up over her clit, bathing the throbbing nub with firm licks. "Yesss, so good." She murmurs lowly and Brenda hums against her, the vibrations shocking and wonderful. Brenda reaches up beneath her mouth and pushes a slender finger into the Captain, her body clenching wildly and fluttering around it. Desperately, Sharon grabs Brenda's hair and holds her against her trembling body. She's so close, so close already and Brenda starts a lazy rhythm in and out of her, quickly adding another finger and the slight stretch is so good that she moans the woman's name.

Brenda feels Sharon clench around her fingers and it's tight. Tight and warm and so wet and the Captain is hers now and she sucks firmer against her bundle of nerves, licking pointed circles just like she likes. Sharon spreads her legs further apart, opening all of herself to Brenda, silently demanding more and Brenda twists her fingers, rubbing and stimulating every bit of Sharon she can reach inside and licking firmer. She needs to make this woman come. She needs to pleasure her, break her, claim her as her own and watch the goddess beneath her surrender to what Brenda is giving her. She is sighing and moaning, fluttering around Brenda's fingers and Brenda can feel she is close. She pushes harder inside of her and drags her teeth so very lightly over her clit. Sharon cries out and writhes against her mouth. Brenda wants to make this last, to make Sharon enjoy it, to make it better than it's ever been for the woman desperately bucking her hips against Brenda's palm, but she doesn't know if she can restrain herself.

Stars explode behind Sharon's eyes and she feels her body tighten, forcing Brenda's fingers deeper and clutching them inside her and she's so close, right there…almost…she just needs…

Brenda's fingers bend and curl, hitting that spot, and Sharon is flying, screaming Brenda's name and writhing against her, shaking under the weight of the pleasure rushing through her and clutching at Brenda.

Brenda licks her through her orgasm, feeling the contractions of her body and the rush of hot moisture against her palm. Sharon pulses around her and grasps her own breasts, squeezing lightly as she releases, shifting and moaning, unashamed in her pleasure and her hips arch against Brenda's mouth before she collapses, boneless, beneath her.

Brenda licks gently, and scissors two of her fingers, causing a delicious fluttering of the Captain's sex, before her body twitches and relaxes. Brenda pulls gently out of her and Sharon moans at the loss, eyes shut firmly. Brenda looks up at her, iridescent with the glow of pleasure, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She looks almost…joyful. And Brenda lowers her mouth again, covering Sharon's swollen sex, and licks up the wetness of her release. Sharon moans, the light contact sending bolts of aftershocks through her spent body and Brenda rewards her with firmer licks, pushing her tongue through her folds and into her body. Sharon seizes, wildly clenching around the muscle.

"Brenda!" Brenda hums, licking harder and nudging her clit with her nose. The woman is savoring her, like she is one of her infernal Reeses's cups, only better if the Chief's moans and sighs are any indication. Brenda's unapologetic enjoyment of her body, her sex, her taste has Sharon on the edge again and it takes only a deep suck against her sensitive bud to send her over again, freefalling into bliss, softer this time but no less intense, coming into Brenda's mouth and surrendering herself to the waves of ecstasy rolling over her. She twists and writhes slowly, riding out the luxurious crest of her pleasure. Brenda moves with her, never pausing the swirl, lick, suck of her mouth and Sharon revels in her attention.

Sharon comes down slowly, shifting her hips against the tiny pinpricks of pleasure, and Brenda laps at her one final time before pulling her tongue from her recovering body. She cups a hand over Sharon's sex, protecting and treasuring it, and crawls up her Captain's body, dropping random kisses to Sharon's cooling skin. She nuzzles into her neck and kisses just below her ear. She draws the lobe into her mouth and sucks before drawing Sharon's lips to hers in an achingly sweet kiss. Sharon moans at her own flavor on Brenda's mouth wraps her arms around the woman straddling her.

Her eyes pry themselves open slowly and reveal a widely smiling Brenda Leigh perched atop her. "Good?" She asks and Sharon can't help but smile back, laughing breathlessly.

"Wonderful." She admits and Brenda beams. She reaches to caress Brenda's mouth, dragging a thumb over her lips. "You are quite…adept." Brenda nips at her finger and grins.

She shifts off the Captain's hips and settles into her side, curling into the older woman and Sharon automatically reaches an arm around her to hold her close and tightly. Brenda is lightly caressing her hip, fingers trailing over smooth skin and the soft sensation lulls and soothes Sharon, whose eyes flutter closed, still bathed in the warm afterglow of her bliss and Brenda cuddles further into her, relaxing into Sharon's warmth.

Sharon comes awake slowly, awareness creeping in stages to her fuzzy brain. She registers first the lingering hazy warmth from the intensity of her climaxes and next the slight chill of air against her still bare skin. Before she can wonder at what has woken her, clearly in the middle of the night, her bed jostles and a soft curse reaches her ears. She blinks the remaining sleep from her mind and raises herself up on her side to squint into the darkness of her bedroom. She can make out the outline of Brenda's form, standing by her bed, and the sound of rustling and muttering.

"Brenda?" She calls and the other woman swears. "Brenda Leigh? Are you okay?" She scoots to the edge of her bed and peers at the other woman. What she sees has her clapping a hand over her mouth and choking back a laugh. "Brenda, what are you doing?"

The blonde flails her hands helplessly and sighs, defeated. "I was tryin' to figure this thing out." Sharon bites back another laugh. The woman is hopelessly tangled up in the leather straps of her strap on, the toy pressing awkwardly back towards her and against her thigh instead of out in front. Sharon sits up slowly and looks towards her bottom dresser drawer, still ajar and mussed from where Brenda had no doubt rifled through it in haste.

"Brenda." Sharon sighs, for lack of anything better to say, and shakes her head ruefully. "Come here." She asserts firmly and reaches out. She quickly and efficiently unstraps the web of leather Brenda has tangled herself in and tugs the whole thing down her legs. She sets it right and holds it out to Brenda, who snatches it up, unable to control her smirk. Brenda blushes and shrugs sheepishly.

"You made it look so easy." She looks downright adorable and Sharon can't even find it in herself to be upset that the woman went searching through her drawers without permission and undoubtedly left all of her things in a hopeless mess. "Will you…help me?" She gestured towards the strap on and Sharon raises her eyebrow. Brenda blushes deeper, but doesn't avert her eyes.

"You want to…?" Brenda can't tell if Sharon is too embarrassed to say the words or wants to hear her say them. Brenda juts her chin our; she will not be embarrassed.

"I want to fuck you." Brenda confesses and Sharon cocks her head at the blonde woman, standing naked and unashamed by her bed, long hair falling in tousled golden waves over her slim shoulders.

"You know normally," Sharon hedges, "Normally I'm the one wearing the strap on." Brenda nods wisely.

"Yes. You are very… 'femme in the streets, butch in the sheets'." She states matter of factly and Sharon dissolves into peals of laughter.

"Brenda…oh Brenda. Where did you hear that phrase?"

"On the internet." Brenda says defensively and crosses her arms over her chest. Sharon tries not to focus on what the movement does to the creamy swells of her breasts.

"What were you searching for?" Brenda glares at her.

"Well, not all of us go around sleepin' with female superior officers on a regular basis so I wanted to do some…some…research." Sharon's lips twitch and her eyes dance with mirth. Standing naked and holding a strap on, Sharon doesn't even know what to do with her Chief.

"You did research on lesbian sex roles before coming over here to see me?" Sharon evidently just can't help herself. Brenda stomps her foot and huffs indignantly.

"No!" Sharon waits. "Well…maybe." She sighs and drops her arms. "You know how I like to have answers before askin' questions." Sharon gives her that much and reaches out for her, clasping her around her hips and nuzzling into the smooth skin of her belly affectionately.

"I do indeed know that about you." Brenda's lets her hand fall to stroke through Sharon's still perfectly coiffed locks almost absentmindedly. Sharon is struck by the intimacy of this moment and presses a soft kiss to Brenda's skin. Brenda hums softly and trails her hands from Sharon's hair down her shoulders to raise gooseflesh on her bare arms and grasps her hands, entwining their fingers.

"Please?" She implores softly and Sharon sighs against her stomach. She doesn't surrender control of her strap on, as a general rule, but Brenda is just so beautiful in the moonlight and the woman is biting her lip and looking down at her so sweetly vulnerable like that and Brenda has given her so much. Her trust, her body and maybe a little piece of her heart as well. After all, the woman is still here. And Sharon knows that Brenda would never hurt her, never do anything Sharon wouldn't want her to. She knows, even as warning bells sound in the distant back of her mind, that there will never be anybody she will ever trust like this, enough to do this with, in her bed again.

Sharon presses another kiss just below Brenda's navel and nuzzles her way across her flat stomach, kissing and licking softly. Her mouth follows the curve of her hip and urges Brenda to turn away from her with tender hands. She strokes the shape of Brenda's hips and down her thighs, continuing her trail of kisses to dip into the dimples at the small of her back. Her fingers interlock over her pelvis, holding her in place and she feels Brenda quiver. She outlines the shape of the tattoo she has only briefly glimpsed before with her mouth. "One day you'll have to tell me the story behind this." Sharon says and kisses just above the crack of her ass. "It's gorgeous." She rumbles and lets her lips trail over the swell of one firm cheek, dragging her teeth lightly, and kissing every bit of the baby soft skin she can reach. Brenda shivers, but doesn't tense, even as Sharon kisses across to her other cheek.

Sharon draws her hands up the outside of Brenda's thighs and breaks away from her skin to snag a hold of the strap on that had been hanging forgotten from between her fingers. She bends slightly at her waist to hold it out the right way and nuzzles Brenda's ass. "Step in." She encourages and watches the Chief lift one dainty foot and then the other. She pulls it up to the other woman's hips, ensuring the drags her fingertips along every inch of Brenda's long, toned legs. She pulls the straps snug and pauses only briefly to admire the beautiful contrast of the black leather against Brenda's pale skin. She adjusts the fit slightly and reluctantly pulls her hands from her lover's body. Brenda turns around to face her and immediately catches Sharon's lips in a deep, soulful, sensual kiss. She begs entrance with a slow swipe across Sharon's bottom lip and entwines their tongues briefly but surely when it is granted. Brenda pulls away with a final lock of their lips to caress Sharon's face and look deeply into her eyes.

Brenda briefly thinks she should say something "thank you for trusting me to do this" or "I won't hurt you" or "I'll make this good for you" or "we'll go slow", but a gentle smile curves on Sharon's kiss swollen lips and Brenda returns it, knowing the woman already knows it all. She kisses Sharon deeply before looking down at the toy nestled snuggly against her. She tilts her head and Sharon watches her study her new appendage. Sharon smirks as the fake cock bobs in front of her and reaches out to grasp it firmly in her fist, stroking the length and presses the end of the toy against Brenda. The Chief's eyes widen in surprise and pleasure. Sharon's eyes twinkle knowingly and she strokes again, watching Brenda's eyes flutter shut as the base of the strap on rubs perfectly against her. "Sharon." She whispers. At Sharon's hum, she opens her eyes and stares down the woman whose fist is wrapped loosely around her toy. Suddenly she is so in awe of this, of her Captain Raydor, surrendering her precious control and bending her inflexible rules, to give this to Brenda, to share this with her, just because Brenda asked her to. She vows to make this wonderful for her.

Sharon had taken advantage of the long moments Brenda spent lost in her head to start kissing her pelvis, swirling her tongue in little circles and Brenda watches, mesmerized, as Sharon's lush lips caress her skin. She is jarred out of her trance as Sharon flicks her tongue teasingly over the tip of the fake cock and takes just the head into her mouth, her eyes fastened on Brenda and alight with mischief. Even as her core twitches and spasms at the sight, Brenda jerks away from Sharon's mouth.

"No, no!" Her voice is embarrassingly high pitched. "You don't have to do that!" Sharon just smirks and reaches out to catch the younger woman's hips, tugging her firmly back towards her and letting her momentum propel them down to the bed in a tangle of limbs.

She quickly and easily rolls them so she is straddling Brenda's waist, the toy brushing against her ass, and she kisses her the Chief soundly, entwining their fingers and tugging Brenda's hands above her head. She nips down her jawline and throat, soothing the sting with her tongue and bathing a bruise she had already left on Brenda's neck. "Did you research this, too, Brenda?" She asks and stares down at the woman beneath her. The way Sharon has her arms pulled above her head puts those incredible breasts with their rapidly hardening nipples on perfect display and Sharon's eyes trace down the line of her stomach to the strap on fastened to her hips and she is instantly wet.

"Delicious." Sharon husks.

Brenda moans in response to her low tone, and appreciative perusal of her body. "As a matter of fact," Brenda hooks her legs around Sharon's and with a powerful flexion of her spine, shifts them so she is on top of her Captain. "I did." She gives Sharon a deep kiss and feels more than hears the other woman's moan buzz against her lips.

She settles easily between Sharon's thighs, nudging them apart with her knees and lets the toy rest between them, pressing against Sharon and Brenda shifts her hips experimentally. She watches the flesh colored cock nudge against the pink of Sharon's sex and hears Sharon sigh at the contact. She rocks against the older woman, letting every inch of their bodies touch and slide against one another, exciting every part of Sharon's skin, the toy rubbing against the most intimate place between her legs. Brenda stares, transfixed, at her hypnotic green eyes, watching them dilate and cloud over with a haze of pleasure as their stiffened nipples catch. Brenda shifts her weight and reaches between their bodies to cup a hand to Sharon's sex.

"Oh, Sharon." She cooes, as her fingers are instantly coated in liquid heat. Sharon just gasps in pleasure and settles herself more firmly into Brenda's palm. Brenda starts rubbing her softly, spreading the hot moisture over her swollen folds. Brenda lets two fingers part and open her before pushing inside, curling instantly to rub against that spot. A pulse of wetness meets her fingers as Sharon's body clenches tight, before fluttering and releasing to accept her.

"Fuck!" Sharon curses breathlessly and Brenda thinks it is the sexiest thing she has ever heard. Her hips surge up to meet Brenda's hand and Brenda twists her fingers quickly. Sharon flutters around her again and moans low in her throat. "Brenda…" It is a moan of purely hedonistic, unapologetic pleasure and Brenda feels her own sex clench in sympathy. She feels Sharon's pleasure as an ache deep within her own body. Marvelously, she is somehow right there with Sharon in her pleasure and she feels her own clit throb as she rubs her thumb, just once, over Sharon's bud.

"Sharon," she moans back, in awe, and flexes her fingers deep within the older woman's spasming body. Sharon hears something in her tone and forces her eyes to focus on Brenda. The woman is looking at her like she is some sort of goddess to be worshipped and Sharon feels an answering ache deep within herself. She reaches up to cup Brenda's face and pulls her mouth to hers, kissing her with all the passion she has been saving up for the Deputy Chief since the first night she met her. It is hot and wet and open mouthed and it makes Brenda writhe inside, suddenly desperate. "Sharon," she practically sobs. "Sharon." The need is too much, the need to take this woman, to have her right now, is going to set on her fire, burn her from the inside out and she won't survive it.

"Brenda." Sharon nips at her lip. "Now." Brenda's eyes fly open. Certainly her Captain isn't ready for…yet. She had planned on teasing the woman, torturing her, drawing it out and bringing her to the absolute brink with her mouth and her fingers over and over again until the woman was so desperate she was practically beg-

"Now." She insists, more forcefully this time. Never has Sharon Raydor been so desperate for this before, so overwhelmed by the urge to be taken and the knowledge that it is Brenda, her Chief, doing this, makes it oh so much more delicious.

Brenda bites her lip and brings herself up on her knees. She spreads Sharon's legs obscenely wide, but Sharon can't even feel embarrassed or exposed. Not when Brenda is on top of her wearing a strap on, looking so sinful and gorgeous and powerful and in control.

Even though she isn't the one with the cock strapped to her hips, Sharon has never felt more powerful in her life because Brenda is here with her. Her straight and married superior officer is in her bed, wearing her strap on, giving all of herself to Sharon, exploring her secret fantasies and desires with her, not her husband, and Sharon gets off on that just a little. Biting her lip, Brenda grabs the base of the toy and presses it against Sharon, drawing it up through her folds, stroking her with it and thoroughly coating it in the other woman's juices. Sharon is so wet and it's all for her and that realization makes Brenda's head swim. Brenda drags the toy around the sensitive skin of Sharon's entrance before pushing it ever so slightly inside, stretching the sensitive skin around her opening and making Sharon cry out in ecstasy.

"Brenda." She moans, wrapping her legs around the other woman's hips and arching up against her, trying to get her to go deeper. Brenda wants to tease, to draw this out, to make her Captain beg, but she can't stop herself from thrusting further into the woman's welcoming body. Sharon keens as Brenda slides the toy slowly inside her, inch by inch. Brenda watches her face for even the slightest hint of pain or discomfort, but Sharon's expression is one of pure pleasure as she accepts every inch of her. Brenda feels the moment she is buried completely inside Sharon and looks down at their bodies pressed flush together. She groans at the beautiful sight of them fully joined and braces herself on her arms. She is inside of Sharon and she swears she can feel all that heat and silk even though the toy isn't actually part of her.

"Is this okay?" Brenda asks, kissing Sharon and nuzzling into her neck. A groan rumbles deep in Sharon's chest. It is full and heavy and wonderful and she squeezes Brenda briefly.

"It's okay." Sharon affirms and she fixes her hands to Brenda's hips and starts a stilted rock from underneath her. "Move with me." She whispers and when Brenda doesn't she grasps her hips harder. "It's okay, I'm ready." Slowly, with aching tenderness, Brenda pulls just a single inch of her cock out of Sharon's body and presses it back inside. At Sharon's deep moan of delight, Brenda starts thrusting slowly and shallowly in and out of her, the toy dragging against her sensitive inner walls and pressing so deliciously against Brenda's clit. Sharon rakes her nails down her back and grabs her ass, urging her on, whispering soft, wonderfully dirty things in her ear.

"Just like that, Brenda." She moans. "You feel so good inside of me." Brenda moans in response and thrusts just a bit harder. "Deeper, honey." Sharon cooes in her ear and Brenda chokes back a desperate whimper as she moves faster and smoother, pulling nearly all of the toy out of Sharon before pushing it firmly back inside, impaling her and stroking every part of her. "Yes." Sharon chokes out, gasping as she clenches hard and releases. "Yes, Brenda. Right there."

Brenda rocks all of her body against Sharon, hips pistoning steadily. "Oh, Sharon," Brenda moans softly. "Sharon, I…I feel this…I feel you." She moans as Sharon's walls contract around her.

"Feels good…for-Oh God! Yes!" She cries out as Brenda hits a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and Brenda breaks her rhythm to rotate her hips, pressing against that spot again and Sharon sobs with need, clenching wildly at the toy embedded so deeply inside. Brenda moans at Sharon's pleasure and resumes her motion, thrusting just a bit harder, desperate for something she can't even name.

"Feels good?" Sharon manages to choke out. "For you, too?" Brenda melts just a little bit and buries her face in Sharon's neck. She licks a droplet of sweat from the other woman's skin.

"Feels wonderful." Brenda whispers into her neck, letting her breath ghost over the sensitive skin. "You feel…so amazing." She is moving automatically inside of Sharon now, panting against her skin and desperately searching for the words she wants to express how…how…incredible this is. Sharon's hands splay over the small of her back. "Sharon…my Sharon…" She flounders helplessly and Sharon kisses her Chief's neck.

"I know." She murmurs, her body tightening at hearing Brenda refer to her as hers. Brenda hits that spot again, sending white hot bolts of pleasure through Sharon's sex. She knows she is close and wants Brenda to come with her, wants them to surrender to bliss together. She flips their positions easily, never letting the toy slip from inside her body, and straddles Brenda, knees resting on either side of her waist, the bands of muscle between her hips stretched over the toy. Brenda looks momentarily stunned for a moment at the swift reversal of their positions until Sharon instantly braces herself with her hands behind herself and starts moving. She keeps the toy buried all the way inside of her sex and thrusts her hips firmly down, pressing the toy firmly against Brenda's clit and shifting her pelvis, creating a delicious friction for them both.

Brenda's mouth falls open and she moans as heat suffuses every nerve ending in her clit, lighting her up. "God, Sharonnnn, Sharon yes!" She moans, reveling in the pulses of heavy ecstasy pounding inside of her. Sharon rides Brenda, circling her hips and arching into the pleasure of having Brenda's cock hitting her in places she forgot she had.

Sharon gasps and cries out and Brenda forces her eyes open, wanting to see Sharon uninhibited and wanton. She is a medieval goddess perched on Brenda's hips, breasts swaying with the motion of her body as she slides up and down, fucking herself. She takes all of Brenda inside her, sex swollen, and swivels her hips, moaning and throwing her head back. She is rapturous in her joy and all Brenda can do is hold her hips and move with her rhythm, letting her take as much pleasure as her body can stand.

Sharon drags a hand through her hair, moaning Brenda's name and gasping wordlessly as she thrusts, feeling it build. "Close." She chokes out. "So close." A frisson of heat shoots down Brenda's spine as she watches Sharon completely undone and taking every inch of deeply into her body.

"Come for me," Brenda implores, her voice raspy and she reaches with trembling fingers to where they are joined. "Come for me, Sharon." She strokes firmly over her clit and Sharon shudders above her, bearing down harder with her hips and causing an answering pressure against Brenda's own straining bud.

"You…you too…Brenda…come…come with me." Sharon moans and reaches back to shove two fingers roughly into Brenda, thrusting quickly in and out and Brenda bucks her hips up, causing the toy to shove further into Sharon and she wails.

"Yes…yes, Brenda…yes!" She dissolves into keening cries and wordless moans as she rocks and twists and writhes, every press of the toy against clenching walls driving her closer and closer to her climax.

"Sharon." Brenda moans and Sharon twists her fingers inside Brenda in time with the movement of her hips and it's the most wonderful thing Brenda has ever felt and with a final thrust up inside of Sharon and firm pinch to her clit, Brenda squeezes Sharon's fingers and comes, screaming Sharon's name.

Sharon slams her body down and releases with a sharp cry, grinding her hips over the shaft buried deeply inside of her. She shudders through her orgasm, contracting almost too tightly, squeezing the toy hard with inner muscles, crying out with the delicious heavy fullness blooming inside of her.

She falls forward, collapsing against Brenda, fingers slipping from her slick, pulsing sex and pants against her chest as she clenches around the toy, each contraction sending a pulse of pleasure to her throbbing pussy.

Sharon drifts through the haze of pleasure, body humming with her afterglow, for long moments before she registers the sensation of a soft, warm hand tracing mindlessly over the skin of her back. Sharon nuzzles firmer into the warmth of the body beneath her and Brenda chuckles against her, pressing a kiss to her cheek wrapping her arms tighter around a still trembling Sharon.

Long moments later, Sharon realizes she is probably crushing the small woman beneath her and, with a supreme amount of effort, lifts her languid body off Brenda and rises slowly off the shaft of the toy, letting it slip from her recovering body and wincing at the strain in her thigh muscles. She will feel this tomorrow. She will feel this in every inch of her body. Brenda shifts and moans under her and she smirks briefly at the knowledge she won't be the only one.

Sharon climbs off of Brenda and collapses next to her, watching the blonde fumble briefly with the straps of the harness before sliding the strap on down her legs and kicking it off towards the end of the bed. She catches the sheet with her foot and pulls it up and over them, cuddling into Sharon and feeling the woman wrap her arms around her. She instantly relaxes and presses a soft, sweet kiss to Sharon's forehead, then her nose, then her lips. "That was incredible." Brenda whispers, before kissing her again. Sharon hums in agreement and cups Brenda's face.

"That was, indeed, incredible. Very incredible. Brenda, you were amazing." Sharon murmurs and Brenda rests a gentle hand on her hip.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Brenda whispers. Her mind conjuring up the image of those hips thrusting, riding her, Sharon's head thrown back in ecstasy and breasts bouncing. "I'll never be able to look at you the same way again." She confesses and Sharon leans over to kiss her softly.

Something inside of Brenda shifts as she sinks into her Captains sweet mouth and instantly she knows that she will never be able to live without this.


End file.
